kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Junpei Hyūga
|kanji = 日向 順平 |gender = Male |age = 17 |height = 178 cm |weight = 68 kg |team = Seirin |position = Shooting Guard |talent = Clutch Player Shooting |first appearance manga = Chapter 1 |first appearance anime = Episode 1 |vomic voice = Shinji Kawada |anime voice = Yoshimasa Hosoya }} Junpei Hyūga (日向 順平 Hyūga Junpei) is Seirin's captain. He is a clutch-player and excells most at shooting. Appearance Hyūga's appearance is average. He has short black hair, narrow eyes and he is always seen wearing glasses. He is a second year basketball player, and is of average height and average physique. When he joined Seirin High, in his first year of high school, he looked entirely different. Back then, he had very long, slick blonde hair. He had an arrogant look on his face, as if back then his clutch personality was his normal personality. Personality Hyūga is a collected and calm individual. Although being pressured into the captain position, he has evolved over time into a mature captain, caring for his team and being dependable and responsible. When his clutch trait is coming up, he becomes heated and rude.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 8, page 13 He has a habit of cracking his neck when he is confident he's at his very best.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 117, page 16 He also has much pride as a senpai and as a player from Seirin High. He can get fired up without his clutch ability when someone annoys him, both in the match against Seihō and Tōō. History When Hyūga was in Junior High school, he was also in the basketball team together with Izuki. Unfortunately, the team was very weak. Despite the shooting abilities of Hyūga, they didn't manage to get one victory. Hyūga was left with pain and traumas and decided to quit basketball when going to High School (Seirin), together with dyeing his hair blonde.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 95, page 8 When walking down the hall on the first day of school, he encountered Kiyoshi for the first time. Hyūga was impressed by his height. When Kiyoshi found out that Hyūga is into basketball, he immediately got familiar and suggested that they found a basketball club together. Hyūga refused, noting that he quit basketball. To his dismay, he found out that he and Kiyoshi are in the same class and that Kiyoshi kept bugging him about the basketball club.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 95, page 15 Hyūga left the classroom angered and tried to skip classes, but failed in the end. Story Introduction Hyūga is first introduced in the story when Seirin is holding its first training this year. Some Seirin freshmen comment on, who they believe is the manager, Riko being cute, but Hyūga punches them on the head, telling them she's the coach. Riko introduces herself and orders the players to take of their shirts for her to use her scan. The Seirin players are confused about how she can determine such things as speed, endurance and strength and Hyūga explains her ability to them, while thinking that that's not the only reason she is the coach. Riko scans Kagami, starts to daydream, but Hyūga snaps her out of it. He says that Kagami was the last guy and that they should start the training.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 1, page 17 Riko searches for Kuroko, eventually finds him and Hyūga thinks there's now way he was a regular at Teikō, but Kuroko says he was, shocking Hyūga. The next day, Riko announces a practice match between the second years and the freshmen. The freshmen are scared, because the second years made it all the way to the Interhigh preliminaries final league last year, with only freshmen at that time. When the match begins and Kagami shows his destructive power, Hyūga is amazed by his monsterly firepower.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 1, page 35 Kagami keeps rampaging and Hyūga order to tripleteam Kagami. Kagami can't do what he wants and, with some shots by Hyūga, the second years take the lead. Kuroko finally shows his ability and the freshmen catch up and eventually win. At the end of the match, Hyūga thinks by himself that those two will be reliable as allies.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 1, page 57 The next day, Kagami and Hyūga meet at school. Kagami asks if he can play in a match, but Hyūga declines, saying that the freshmen aren't proper members yet. Kagami leaves after that, searching for Riko. The morning after that, Kagami shouts out his goal on the rooftop. Hyūga is between the other students, looking up and thought that they did this thing last year as well.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 2, page 16 Seirin vs Kaijō During the Seirin-Kaijō practice match, Kuroko asks Hyūga to get a timeout. This is because the high-pace offense of both teams is taking a toll on Kuroko's body. Also they need to cool off Kagami. During the second quarter, Hyūga showed his true colors, telling Kagami that everything will be fine and that Kagami should listen to his seniors or else Hyūga will kill him. He is described by Riko as "as a normal guy, but when he get's going, he's amazing (and scary)". Interhigh preliminaries Semi-finals Finals Final league Return of Kiyoshi Summer Training Camp Interhigh Pre-Winter Cup Winter Cup preliminaries Final league Winter Training Camp As Hyūga and the rest of the Seirin team was leaving the hot spring, Riko tells them they will have a training camp not far from there. They meet Riko's dad Kagetora and he divides them up for a fartlek exercise. Hyūga is divided into cops. When the team comes back to the gym, Kagetora gives them a lecture about their playing style and takes Hyūga for example. Hyūga tried to drive passed Sakurai in their match against Tōō Academy. Kagetora says that that was a very bad move, as Hyūga's strength is mainly shooting. He continues by saying that if he shot more three-pointers in the game against Kirisaki Daīchi, they would've won more easily. He concludes by telling Hyūga that he is Seirin's lifeline and that he needs to be better and more confident with his shots.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 111, page 14 Hyūga asks how and Kagetora agrees to show him and goes up against him. He takes a fast step backwards, pulls up for the shot and shoots the ball cleanly. Hyūga is amazed and Kagetora tells him it's a skill even him can learn. For the remaining part of the training camp, Hyūga is trained by Kagetora on how to shoot a Barrier Jumper. Hyūga gets it wrong a lot, to which Kagetora punishes him by punching his head. He explains the secret again: to take a step backwards while leaving your center of gravity behind.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 118, page 1 Winter Cup Hyūga leads his team to the Winter Cup opening ceremony. After the ceremony, Furihata is overwhelmed by the building and the strong teams, but Hyūga sets him at ease by telling him that they aren't there just for watching, implying that they are also good enough to stand by these teams. He says this, but he himself isn't very confident.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 113, page 4 Round 1 When Seirin's match will finally commence, he and Seirin are seen walking on the match court. Welcomed and cheered to by the audience, Koga thinks that they might even be pretty popular. Hyūga denies, saying that they're wishing them good luck because they will play Tōō Academy. They enter the court and line up.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 114, page 17 Hyūga and Imayoshi shake hands and Imayoshi notices that Hyūga has improved much, evolving into a mature captain physically. As the match starts and Wakamatsu and Kagami jump for the tip-off, Seirin quickly drive for the first point. Tōō surprisingly defends tightly and as Izuki passes to Hyūga, the ball is stolen. Following Tōō's fast-break, Hyūga defends Sakurai, who seemingly shoots for a three-pointer, but surprises Hyūga with an alley-oop with Aomine. Hyūga says it's a bummer that they didn't get the first point, as they planned.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 115, page 15 The match goes on with Kuroko's new pass and Kagami's dunk, but also with Tōō overpowering them. After Kagami's simulation against Aomine, Seirin takes a time-out. There, it is said that they are in a tight position, unable to use Kagami against Aomine and Kuroko's new pass. Hyūga decides that he will shoot some three-pointers, taking advantage of the over-attention Tōō has at the inside. Riko agrees and says that they'll count on him. They enter the court and Hyūga cracks his neck. In the match, he receives the ball and Sakurai is marking him. As Sakurai was standing not so close, Hyūga asks him if he's sure to not guard him so closely. He takes a step backwards and takes a jump shot, scoring a three-pointer. He tells a confused Sakurai that not only the freshmen have improved and tells him he name of his new move, the Barrier Jumper.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 117, page 16 After a flashback showing his teaching session with Kagetora, Hyūga keeps scoring with his Barrier Jumper. Tōō goes for the offense and Hyūga pressures Sakurai in defense. As Sakurai was stuck and Susa asked the ball, Sakurai went against all odds and shot the ball himself, much quicker than usual. Hyūga is surprised by his shot and even more when it goes in. Sakurai turns to Hyūga and sneers that he is better than him. Back in offense, Hyūga asks Izuki to pass him the ball more, simply because he can't stand Sakurai and that he wants to beat him. Hyūga and Sakurai shoot one after another, always three-pointers and always in.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 118, page 11-14 Sakurai eventually scores another one and takes the game to 19 – 22, in favor of Tōō. In the last second of the first quarter, Kuroko passes Wakamatsu with his Invisible Drive and passes to Hyūga, who makes the shot and ties the score. Round 2 Round 3 Quarter-finals Skill Hyūga is most known for being a clutch player. This means that when the tension of the match rises, his personality changes and he plays better. He becomes more serious and hostile towards his opponents and simply moves and shoots better.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 8, page 13 Besides his clutch ability, he is also a well-rounded good player and can block shots and dunks.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 23, page 4 A chart of his skills were included with his profile in the databook Characters Bible. Clockwise from the top are his Physical Ability, Technique, Stamina, Mental Strength and his Special Ability. Hyūga'sū stats are average, only lacking in special ability.oi-taigaaaaa @ TumblrYefione @ Tumblr Shot Hyuga's three-pointer against Seiho.png|Hyuga's three-pointer against Seiho Seirin High vs Shinsenkan High.png|Hyūga scoring a three-pointer during the Winter Cup Hyūga mostly scores by shooting. He is excellent at running free, shaking of his opponents so that he can get the ball and shoot. He positions himself at strategic position in the team's gameplay so that when he gets the ball, he can shoot properly. He usually shoots three-pointers from the three-point line, but he is also able to score at least two meters from the line.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 34, page 16 It also seems that his confidence rises when the inside is secure for the rebound. This also leads to his shot getting in easier. Barrier Jumper A new move Hyūga has learned in the winter training camp from Kagetora Aida. He takes a step backwards, away from the goal and takes a normal jump shot.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 117, page 14 Not only scores he over a large distance, the shot is also very fast and makes it hard to block. A normal player must take his time to shoot a shot like that, but because of his special training, Hyūga is able to execute this move with a great speed. The secret behind the Barrier Jumper is all about the center of gravity of the human body. When moving regulary, one must move its center of gravity with a lot of power, making the move slower. Somehow, a player must leave his center of gravity behind and still maintain a proper posture.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 118, page 1 Quotes *"What? Quit praying freshmen. When I'm shooting, get ready to celebrate!" Trivia *On the first character poll, Hyūga ranked 8th, with 669 votes. He went down one place on the second poll, with 562 votes. *On last year's test results, he ranked 112th out of 300.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 37, page 11 His best subjects are languages. *His birthday is May 16, making him Taurus and his bloodtype is A. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Seirin High Category:SG